Percy Jackson: Awoken
by Domynant
Summary: Hi. This is my first fanfic. Percy's life is perfect. The Giant War is over. Percy has a new brother. But when a new camper shows up and turns Percy's friends and family against him, his life goes to hell. Literally. He is cast down into Tartarus by the Gods. This is his story. Pairing: Percy/Harem May or may not have Chaos.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Percy Jackson: Awoken**

 **Prologue**

 **Tartarus.** It is what the Christians call Hell. It is the single worst place any person or thing can be. It is torture. You cannot escape. There is **_no end_**. The landscape is always changing. You will always be lost in its depths. The creatures that roam here are deadly. The people and deities here are even more so. They are ruthless...so are the gods. They put me down here. I don't know why. I had fought for them. I had cared for them. I cared for their children...but they turned their back on me. I received lots of hate from them. The physical scars left from them are permanent. They have left me beaten, bloody, and blind. It is a struggle surviving in Tartarus once. Even more so when you are blind. The physical scars hurt...but not as much as the emotional toll they left on me. My best friends turned their backs on me...My girlfriend cheated on me. The only person I had left were my two brothers, Tyson the Cyclopes, and Theo, my half brother. The gods tossed me out, my father included. He disowned me. They took away my powers...or so it seemed. My name is Perseus "Percy" Jackson...at least it used to be...and this is my story...

 _Flashback_

 **Percy POV**

Today is the day that will mark the end of the Second Giant War. I stood overlooking Gaea's army. My girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, stood by my side. The rest of the Seven, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel, stood watching as well. We had both the Greeks and Romans together as one, thanks to Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge. They had all shadow-travelled the Athena Parthenos back to Camp Half Blood. Just in time too. Both camps were about to start another civil war, thanks to Octavian. The combined armies at the bottom of the hill had met up with the Giant Army. The gods haven't shown up yet.

"Are you ready Seaweed Brain?", Annabeth asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be Wise Girl", I said.

All of us walked down to meet the army. "Are you ready to die in the name of the Earth Mother?!", Porphyrion bellowed.

"Like hell we are!", Leo screamed back.

"Prepare to die!" Porphyrion roared.

The two armies rushed at each other. All of a sudden, a bright light appeared in the middle of us. When the light dissipated, the gods were left in its place.

"Are we late to the party?", my dad, Poseidon, said.

"Nope, just in time." I replied.

"Finally brothers, we get to repair our mistakes, and strike down the gods!" Porphyrion declared.

"It is you who shall fall Giant", Zeus said.

"Bow before the might of the gods!", yelled Ares.

Both armies clashed. For a while, everything was going well, until a group of hellhounds surrounded some campers. I tried to save them, but it was too late. I got angry. I rushed towards them, and slaughtered them all. One had gotten a deep cut on my arm. When it was dead, I saw that Leo had been bitten by a drakon. Only two drops of blood had touched the soil. Unfortunately, it was enough... The ground rumbled, and out of it a silhouette of a woman appeared. Gaea had risen...


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Percy Jackson: Awoken**

 **Prologue Part 2: Deadly Earth**

 **Third Person POV**

"TODAY, THE GODS SHALL FALL" rumbled Gaea.

"Not so!" roared Zeus. "It is YOU who shall fall today"." Be watchful of your insolence, or else I shall let you watch each of your children's mutilated bodies spread their blood across my earth."

"SILENCE! GODS, DEMIGODS, ATTACK!" commanded Zeus.

The Greek Army rushed towards Gaea, the Gods riding through the sky, and the Demigods running over the land. Apollo, his children, the Hunters, and Artemis unleashed swarms of silver and gold arrows at Gaea, while Zeus, Jason, and Thalia launched lightning bolts at her.

Gaea relented by raising up mountains from the ground to block the attack. She then used the mountains as projectiles and launched them at the opposing Gods swerved out of the way, except Poseidon, who broke through the oncoming mountain with his trident.

Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, and Athena came in close to Gaea's head. They each stared making blows on the Earth Mother, but hardly any of them did any damage. Gaea dodged a stab from Athena's spear, and back handed her out of the sky. Athena was embedded in the soil one hundred feet down, unconscious. Percy and Annabeth retrieved her from the crater, and brought her to safety.

Demeter and Dionysus went for the legs, attempting to wrap vines and plant life around the limbs. Gaea simply waved her hand, and the plants disappeared. She then created restraints from the rock and cuffed them like how Aang captured Fire Lord Ozai. She then sunk into the ground, later popping up behind the Greeks.

"NOW, THE TIME OF THE GODS SHALL COME TO AN END"!;"Gaea raised up both of her arms, and she captured the whole Greek Army in a matter of seconds. The traps kept pulling the captured lower to the ground, as well as pulling their arms and legs side ways, so they are spread eagle.

"NO! STOP IT!" Percy screamed as his family and friends were being pulled further and further apart.

"WHY SHOULD I _**DEMIGOD?**_ " Gaea questioned.

"I'll make a wager. If I win, you shall never again try to take Earth back under your control. If you win, you may have my life" said Percy.

"SO BE IT..."

Gaea raised up her arms, and a huge Colosseum erupted from the quaking ground, three times the size of the Roman Colosseum. The Gods and Demigods were transported into the arena seats, still bound by the rocky shackles. Gaea shrunk down to a height of 5'8, instead of her original 50 feet. She drew two short swords made out of diamonds. She got into a stance.

"ARE YOU READY TO DIE _**DEMIGOD**_?" asked Gaea.

"I should be asking you the same question Great Grandma" sniped Percy.

" _ **DIIIIEEEEE!**_ "

Gaea used the ground to propel herself towards our favorite son of Poseidon. She swung the blade in her right hand toward Percy's head, and made a stabbing motion with the other sword toward Percy's midsection. Percy did a twirl in between both blades, while simultaneously swinging Riptide toward Gaea's neck. Gaea dodged the attack, and then backpedaled away from Percy.

Percy and Gaea circled around each other, both looking for the opportunity to strike. After a short period of time for the audience, but a long period of time for the adversaries, both Gaea and Percy rushed toward each other. They both met in the middle, and began the deadly dance of swordplay.

Swings, slashes, faints, punches, kicks, and stabs were traded between the two opponents. At one point Percy got a little nick on Gaea's face.

" _ **YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS, SEA SPAWN!** " _Gaea shrieked.

Gaea kicked Percy in the chest, sending him hurtling through the air like a rocket. He crashed into the other side of the battleground, embedded in the rock. He dug himself out of the crater covered in bruises, cuts, and missing skin. He was tired beyond measure.

Gaea then advanced on Percy. Percy weakly raised Riptide to protect himself, but Gaea drove on of her blades through his sword arm.

"ARGH!" screamed Percy.

Gaea approached him, and thrust her other sword through Percy's left arm. Percy screamed out in pain again, and Gaea whispered something to him that made his eyes go wide: "I LIED TO YOU SEA SPAWN. EVEN IF YOU WERE TO WIN, I WOULD STILL SLAUGHTER THOSE YOU HOLD DEAR TO YOUR HEART. IT'S TOO BAD YOUR TINY MORTAL MIND HADN'T TAKEN MY OFFER. YOU WOULD'VE DONE GREAT THINGS FOR ME."

" ** _NOOOOOOO!_** " wailed Percy.

All of a sudden Gaea was thrust up into the air by a large torrent of water.

" _ **WHAT IS THIS MADNESS!**_ " wailed Gaea.

"It's quite simple Granny, _I win_ " stated Percy.

A spear of water formed behind the Earth Mother, and impaled her into the soil, with her feet mere inches from the ground. Blood dripped from Gaea's wound onto the dirt, creating a puddle. As the Greeks and Romans celebrated their victory up on Mount Olympus, Gaea whispered a curse toward Perseus that would forever change his future...

" _I, Gaea, daughter of Chaos, hereby curse Perseus Jackson. May his deeds be forgotten in history, and his ties with his family be shattered. This I swear on the rivers of The Void."_

 _Linebreak_

Mere seconds after Gaea's death, a portal made up of the fabric of the universe formed right in front of the Earth Mother's body. A figure that kept shifting the fabric of reality lifted Gaea's body off of it's final resting place.

" _ **I'm disappointed with you Daughter".**_

The figure then left back through the portal from whence it came, and the battlefield ceased to exist...

 **A/N: Thank you for reading my story! Be sure to look out for more chapters in the near future!**

 **-Domynant :)**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Percy Jackson: Awoken**

 **Chapter One: Part One: Turmoil and the New Gods**

 **Percy's POV**

 ** _A_** _ll my life, I felt like there was something missing. When I entered into the Greek world, this feeling, this hunger/strong, was only satisfied for a little while. I've felt even more hungry as time went on. It started during the Second Titan War, when I created a hurricane while fighting Hyperion. Then it kept getting stronger..."When Annabeth and I confronted Akhlys, I controlled poison with my powers. It had scared Annabeth. It scared me, but I felt more complete than I ever have... Now, after the war, I've been finding the limits of my powers...and shattering them..._

 **Hazel's POV**

The meeting commenced. I was surprised when we started it on the original Mount Olympus. Percy had said that Olympus was in New York, above the Empire State Building. First up in the order of rewards was Reyna.

"Bellona said, "Reyna, my daughter, for your help in the war, we grant you minor godhood."

"I accept" replied Reyna.

The gods blasted beams of light at her. When the light dissipated, Zeus exclaimed, "All hail Reyna, Minor Goddess of War, Patron of New Rome"!

Second up was Nico. Hades offered him the honor of being crowned the immortal Ghost King of the Underworld. Nico took up the offer.

Next up was Frank.

"Frank Zhang, you will be rewarded godhood, as well as one wish of your choosing". Mars explained.

"Father, I wish...that my life no longer needs to be held by a half burned piece of firewood".

Mars turned to Zeus, now Jupiter, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Your wish shall be granted".

"Juno took Frank's firewood, chanted a spell in Latin, and threw the wood into the fire. He got the same treatment as Reyna and Nico.

"All hail Frank Zhang, Minor God of War and Archery".

Surprisingly, I was up next. I asked for the rest of my life to remain on Earth, instead of going back to the Fields of Asphodel. I had my wish granted, as well as receiving godhood. I became the Minor Goddess of Riches.

Leo was made Minor God of Forges.

Jason and Piper asked to be married to each other. They didn't get married right away, since we are after all only teenagers. Jason became Minor God of The Sky and Thunder, and Piper became Minor Goddess of Love.

Then it was Annabeth's turn.

"Annabeth, my own daughter, you have accomplished the single hardest thing that my children have ever had to do. You have followed the Mark of Athena with wisdom, and you've found the Athena Parthenos. I mistreated you during our last meeting, and for that, I am sorry. You have achieved the highest honor amongst my children. For this, we offer you the title of Goddess of Architecture, as well as Minor Goddess of Wisdom".

"I accept, as long as I can remain with Percy".

"I will allow it. But if he breaks your heart...I shall smite him off the face of the Earth. Nothing will hide him from me. Not even his father will be able to withstand my wrath."

"Yes Mother" Annabeth said.

Lastly, Percy was up. Percy approached the gods, almost as if he had been in this position before...

"Perseus Jackson. You, by far, have exceeded all of our expectations. In the last war, you led the Greeks. You single handedly battled Hyperion, and trapped him, in a tree no less. You fought our father, Kronos, in a one on one death match, and came out on top. You sank an iceberg, fought Polybotes, fought Ephialtes and Otis. You even fell into Tartarus, just because you wanted to protect the Daughter of Athena. You conquered the land. Figured out how to survive. You withstood Nyx's Mansion. You befriended Iapetus and Damasen. You closed the Doors of Death. You singlehandedly killed the Giants, and Gaea, without the gods help. You shall receive the highest honor, and become one of us, an Olympian".

All of us were shocked, none of us knew that Percy did those things. How did he fight all those Titans and Giants, including their kings, and winning. I looked over to my right, and saw that Jason seemed a little miffed that Percy a complished greater feats. I guess that's his fatal flaw kicking in.

"I'm honored my lord, but I'm gonna have to decline. Again".

Whaaaat?! Who declines godhood?! I've never heard of anybody declining godhood before?! Only Annabeth and Nico looked like this was déjà vu for them. Was Percy offered godhood before?

"Instead, I have a three part wish".

"We will grant it, only if it is within our power".

"Swear on the Styx." Percy commanded. Zeus rolled his eyes.

"We, the Gods of Olympus, hereby swear to abide by Perseus Jackson's wishes, as long as they are within our power". Thunder boomed outside.

"First, I wish for all the minor gods to be able to attend meetings. You will be able to listen to their concerns, and fulfill their needs. Second, I wish for all the peaceful Titans and Giants to be freed. It isn't their fault that they chose the wrong side once. Lastly, I wish for Hades and Hestia to be put back on the Council. They are the eldest Olympians, and they have been separated from their family for too long".

"Your wish shall be granted. Let us welcome Hades and Hestia back to the Council"!

Two thrones rose up from the ground. One was black and covered with skulls and bones. The other was a fiery red, covered in actual flames. Hades shook Percy's hand and let him into the Underworld whenever he wants. Hestia launched hersekf at him, smothering him in a hug. She blessed him, the first Champion of the Hearth.

The whole throne room erupted in cheers.

"This is the start of the New Age"! Exclaimed Zeus.

"Honor guard"! Poseidon yelled. The Cyclopes parted so Percy could pass through.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **End of Part One**

 **A/N: I hope you guys like my story so far. Please review and give me plot suggestions. I will be adding in a couple new characters in Part Two. Then, the plot will start picking up. I'm only writing filler chapters right now to show how Percy wound up in Tartarus. Keep reading! Peace.**


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Percy Jackson: Awoken**

 **Chapter One: Part Two: New Campers/Betrayed**

 _Three Months Later_

 **Percy POV**

 **T** he camp is finally getting back to normal. Us Greeks and Romans have been living at Camp Half Blood. We are trying to figure out how to combine our two camps. We will call it Camp Olympus...

Recently, we held Octavian's trial. He was judged as a traitor. He has had to have his augur position and powers removed. He has been kicked out of the Greco-Roman World. He has had his memories removed of the Greco-Roman World. Coincidentally, he was eaten by a bear when he walked out of the barrier. I guess it's karma.

Currently, I am lying on my bed, trying to figure out my new power. Suddenly, the conch horn blared. I ran out of my cabin running towards the border. Once I got there, I saw two demigods. One seemed to be cowering, while the other one had no problem with the monsters. I jumped in to help him. Once we finished off the monsters, he introduced himself.

"Thanks for your help. My name's Theo."

"Nice to meet you Theo. I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. Do you know who your godly parent is?"

"Nope. Not yet." Replied Theo.

"Who's the guy who's hiding behind the tree?"

"My name is Ryan, son of Aphrodite, and I'm so much better than you!"

I was confused. "Um... okay?" I said.

"Let's go to the Big House. I'll introduce you to Chiron and Reyna".

"Percy, who are these young men?" Chiron asked.

"Hi, I'm Theo and the guy next to me is Ryan, son of Aphrodite." We all walked over to the amphitheater. All of the campers were gathered there.

"Campers, we have two new campers that just arrived here. On my left is Ryan, son of Aphrodite, and Theo. He is unclaimed".

Chiron sent Ryan to the Aphrodite Cabin. He sat next to Piper and Annabeth. Seeming confused, Theo asked me, " What does unclaimed mean?"

"We don't know who your godly parent is yet." Suddenly, the glowing symbol of Poseidon appeared over Theo's head.

"All hail Theseus McQueen, son of Poseidon, God of the Seas, Father of Horses, The Earthshaker!"

I was stunned. I have a demigod half brother who isn't dead.

"Come with me Theo. I'll show you around camp."

 _Forty-five Minutes Later_

Me and Theo just got to the cabins. I explained how there used to be only twelve cabins. I told him that the minor gods started getting acknowledged after the Second Titan War. I introduced him to Annabeth, and told him that she designed all the new cabins. We said goodnight to Annabeth and went into the Poseidon Cabin. I helped him get settled in, and we called it a night.

 **Ryan's POV**

I hate Percy Jackson. He seems to be the leader of the camp. Like he's so great. I'm the best, and he should know that. So...how can I turn his friend against him? Oh, I know! I'll frame him for things he didn't do, and convince his friends that he did them. It will be perfect...

 _One Month Later_

 **Percy's POV**

Okay, something is really weird. People have been giving me dirty looks wherever I go. I think that Ryan may be turning everyone against me. Earlier today, Travis and Conner Stoll punched me in the stomach. They screamed at me that I ruined their prank, and that I told Chiron what they did. Apparently, they ended up stuck in a tree upside down. When they cut themselves out, they fell into a pit of mud. Chiron gave them a month of dish duty. I asked them who told them that. They said Ryan. They told me to never talk to them again. I just hope that things will only get better...

 _Two Weeks Later_

Remember what I said two weeks ago? I was completely wrong. I have almost hit rock bottom. All my friends have abandoned m for Ryan. The only person I have left is Annabeth.

The first to go was Piper. She said that I said that Aphrodite kids are useless, and that Ryan told her that I wanted to take her from Jason out of lust. She cut me across the face with Katoptris and knocked me down. She told me to go fuck myself and to stay away from her.

Jason heard about what 'I said' to Piper. He says that he always hated me, and that he saw the way I looked at Piper back on the Argo 2. When he was leaving, he blew me away. I flew to the woods, smacked my head on a tree trunk, and was unconscious for three days.

Grover accused me of setting fire to Juniper's tree. Now, I've lost my best friend.

 _One Week Later..._

That's it. I no longer have any friends. Leo left me because I said that it was still Leo's fault that the Romans fought the Greeks by firing on Camp Jupiter, that it was his fault for waking up Gaea, and that Calypso was a good fuck when I left Ogygia. He said nothing, all he did was blast white hot fire on me. I was in the infirmary for a month.

Nico accused me of dissing Bianca's death, claiming that she could have saved herself. He sent 50 _sparti_ after me.

Thalia was the last to leave me. She shot me in the leg. When I asked her why, she said that I broke her Lieutenant tiara, and said that Zoe Nightshade was useless. She got so mad, that she electrocuted me with 100,000 volts of electricity. It is a miracle that I'm still alive.

I just hope Annabeth doesn't leave me like they did...

 **The Gods POV**

That blasted Poseidon spawn. Look what he did to our children! We need to get rid of him...we are going to put him in the place he hates most... **Tartarus**.

 **End of Chapter One Part Two.**

 **A/N: Don't forget to Review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 1 Part 3

**Percy Jackson: Awoken**

 **Chapter Two: Blessings**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJATO of HOO series. Rick Riordan is the owner.**

 **Percy's POV**

Nothing's changed. People still hate me. I have no friends. For a while, I've been training. It helps me cope with the hate. Right now, I am running through the woods. As I run, I feel as if I'm running away from all the problems in my life. I don't care that I don't have any friends, but Annabeth is getting more distant from me. She's been spending more time with Ryan. The only person I hang out with now is Theo.

During training, I've been trying to control my new powers. My powers have developed in that I can now control all types of liquids. I figured out how to make earthquakes, how to control ice, and how to fly with water vapor. I actually figured out how to use the water in my body to have water to use on the battlefield. I also use it to increase my strength and speed. Well, wish me luck.

 _The Next Day_

I want to marry Annabeth. I love her to death, and I hope we'll be together more often. I told Chiron this, he gave me a week to get the blessings of all of mine and Annabeth's parents.

 _Three Days Later_

Alright, I have my mom's, dad's, Annabeth's dad and step mom's blessings. All I need is Athena's. Right now, I'm flying on Blackjack to Olympus. Athena said she has a task for me.

"Perseus Jackson, you wish to marry my daughter, do you not?" Asked Athena.

"Yes I do. I love her with all my heart." "You do realize that I completely despise you?" "Yes milady."

"Alright. Here's what you have to do to win my blessing: You have to fight the Chimera, Nemean Lion, Cerberus, Ladon, and Atlas. If you defeat Atlas, then you will have to hold up the sky once more. Do you except?" "Yes I do." This is for you Annabeth.

 **Poseidon's POV**

I can't believe this! The other Olympians are planning to put Percy back in Tartarus. I don't know how or if I can stop them. I hope Percy will be ok, otherwise those other upstarts will be in a shit ton of trouble...

 **Percy's POV**

 _Six Months Later_

Currently, I'm on my way back to camp from my dad's palace. When I fought the Chimera and Nemean Lion, I overpowered them. When they saw this, they both rushed toward me. Instead of killing me, they nuzzled me. They became my pets, and went with me on my travels. Cerberus was the easiest to defeat, since I already knew him, and I brought Mrs. O'Leary with me so they could play together. Ladon didn't fight me, since he felt bad about poisoning Zoe. Atlas almost killed me. I was gonna be decapitated, but my Dad sent Medusa's head, so I tripped him underneath the sky, and then froze him. Afterwards, Athena had me hold up the sky for one whole month. Now, my hair has the same streak in it from before, but now the tips of my hair are ice white.

I went to my Dad's forges, and met up with Tyson. He was excited, since he hasn't seen me since the end of the Giant War. He made me a new shield, which is made out of a Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and Stygian Iron alloy. He also made me a miniature version of my Dad's Trident. It can shoot out bursts of water and helps me control my demigod abilities. It's enchanted to come back to me, like Riptide, and is disguised as a clickable pen. I call it Torrent. He helped me create the perfect ring. It has an Imperial Gold band, with grey diamonds around it. The center diamond is 24 karats of a sea green colored diamond. The ring is engraved with the words _I Love You My Wise Girl._ It also projects the image of me and Annabeth having our kiss under the lake. I hope she likes it...

 _Four Days Later_

I have it all planned out. We are going to have a picnic on the beach. When we're done eating, I will propose. If she says yes, then I will have the fireworks I set up to off. It will be spectacular. All I have to do now is to ask Annabeth on our date. I went up to the Athena cabin. Her brother Malcolm answered the door.

"What do YOU want?" questioned Malcolm. He had a scowl on his face.

"Do you know if Annabeth's here?" "She's inside the Aphrodite Cabin, with Ryan, I think they're studying." Malcolm replied.

"OK, thanks Malcolm." "Whatever." With that, I left.

On my way to the Aphrodite cabin, I heard soft moans. I got suspicious, since they were coming from the cabin. As I got closer, I thought someone was getting hurt, but then figured out that someone was moaning in PLEASURE. I kicked down the door, and saw something that will scar me for the rest of my miserable life...

Annabeth was on all fours on a bed, getting pumped into from behind by Ryan.

"WHAT THE HELL **ANNABETH!** " "Uhhhh...Percy... I didn't know you were back...YES RIGHT THERE!"

I was SOOOO **ANGRY!** HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR HER! SHE HAS THE NERVE TO CHEAT ON ME! I was so mad, that I snatched up Ryan by the neck with one arm.

"WHY?" "You are never around. Ryan is everything you're not. He's strong, handsome, capable and he's great in bed. He killed all of the monsters while your weak brother cowered behind Thalia's tree. He's an actual hero. And he hasn't cheated on me." I was shocked. "Cheat on you?! I've NEVER cheated on you! And why with him? He has a three inch penis." "But he's still better." "Who do you want more...me or **HIM?** " "Him." Fine. If that's what she wants, that's what she'll get. "THAT'S IT! WE'RE DONE!"

I used my strength, and threw Ryan through the Aphrodite cabin, through the Big House, and embedded him in a crater in the Amphitheater. The Big House was so weak, that it collapsed. While I was confronting Annabeth, the ground shook tremendously. It had started storming. The waves in the lake and the stream in the woods rose up to fifty feet in the air. My eyes glowed sea green. The hurricane blowing around me almost destroyed the camp. I used the water in Ryan's body to control his body. I wanted him to writhe in agony. I wanted him to feel the pain I have, because of THEM. Annabeth kept trying to stop me, claiming that I'm hurting him, but I didn't care. I got fed up with Annabeth's repeated attempts, so I backhanded her across the face...she landed somewhere in the woods. I got bored, so I went to go train. I felt more free...more powerful than I have for my whole life. I felt like I could lift a whole ton. I decided to run, so I did. I got to the Amphitheater in under five seconds. I swore an oath to myself...from here on out...I will let no one else into my life...except my old friends...

 _The Next Day_

Today, I did something I can't explain. I brought back Luke, Zoe, Bianca, Ethan, Beckendorf, and Silena from the dead. I told them what happened after they died. They went to their friends and siblings and left me alone. I decided to fly around the camp...

 _The Next Day_

Guess what? I've been betrayed again. The _creatures_ back in camp corrupted my dead friends. They all came up to my cabin and screamed at me like the others. They left me beaten and bloody on the floor of my cabin. Zoe said that I was a horrible, disgusting man, she said she new my 'true colors' all along. She tried to take Riptide away from me... but I froze her in a block of ice. Luke said that I let him down, since he felt that if I wasn't so loyal, then I would've accepted godhood. He slashed me across the back with Backbiter. Bianca shot an arrow in my lung because she thought I had tried to rape one of her fellow hunters. Ethan asked the gods to swear revenge against me, since I let him die. Beckendorf and Silena said that I blew up Beck on purpose, so I could hook-up with Silena. Beck hit me in the head with a sledgehammer. I don't know what happened after that. I think I have a concussion.

 **Chaos POV**

Poor Perseus...he doesn't even know what's in store for him...I hope he will survive what's in store for him...

 **Percy's POV**

The gods transported me up to Olympus. I don't know why. When I arrived, Zeus screamed, "Perseus Jackson, you are hereby sentenced to Tartarus, on account of endangering the camp!"

"Huh? What are they talking about?" I asked. Aphrodite screamed out in rage. "You threw my son into the Amphitheater! You betrayed all of our kids, and you almost destroyed the camp!"

Athena was mad because she knows that I 'cheated' on Annabeth, and was only trying to get in her pants. All of the other gods, besides my dad, accused me of letting their children die in the wars. Zeus just hated me. The gods decided to take my we demigod powers away. They said that I am too powerful, and don't want me to overthrow them. My dad kept trying to defend me, but the gods didn't listen to him. Hestia was disappointed, she said that my friends had let her down, but she doesn't believe that I did it. Now, she was disappointed because the gods were condemning me to Tartarus.

Hermes claimed that I could've saved Luke. Hephaestus feels like I could've saved Beckendorf. Demeter feels like Katie was right about me, and I should eat more cereal. Artemis accused me of being a regular, vile man. She also sent her wolves after me, since I keep trying to rape maidens. Yes, she is stupid. Apollo was only angry since I can't shoot a bow for shit. Hera accused me of never being faithful to my family. Dionysus still hates me. Hades almost choked me out, since I tried to rape his daughter.

My so called family... IS AS GOOD AS **DEAD** TO ME. THEY THINK IVE BETRAYED THEM! IMPOSSIBLE! MY FATAL FLAW IS LOYALTY! I told them this...they didn't believe me.

"ARE YOU READY TO RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT?!" Zeus exclaimed.

"I guess?" I said.

Suddenly, all of the gods shot beams of light at me. After the light dissipated, I could no longer see.

"WE, THE GODS OF OLYMPUS, HEREBY DECLARE THAT WE REMOVE YOUR DEMIGOD POWERS, AND SHALL BE SENTENCED TO ONE THOUSAND YEARS IN TARTARUS!"

"WHY, after all I've done for you, I won two wars for you. I should have known this would happen to me...you are no family of mine."

Zeus got angry at this. He shot his Master Bolt down upon Earth.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, YOUR PARENTS, SALLY AND PAUL BLOFIS, HAVE BEEN EXECUTED FOR YOUR CRIMES."

I cried out in rage and remorse. My dad launched toward Zeus and started strangling him.

"I, PERSEUS JACKSON, SON OF POSEIDON, SWEAR TO HAVE MY REVENGE AGAINST OLYMPUS. IF ANY OF YOU SHALL NEED MY HELP, I SHALL NOT PROVIDE IT. IF ANY OF YOU ARE INSANE ENOUGH TO FACE ME, I SHALL STRIKE YOU DOWN WITHOUT BATTING AN EYE. THIS, I SWEAR, ON CHAOS ITSELF!"

I didn't know that both camps had shown up to watch my trial. There was no remorse or pity. I believe that they had used me for power, in order to get recognized by their parents. Disgusting.

The gods open a hole right behind me. "Any last words, SEA SPAWN?" "Yes, I swear on the River Styx that what lies you've based your assumptions on are not true!"

As I got ready to begin my fall into Tartarus, Zeus broke free from my father's grasp. He took aim at me, and blasted me into ashes down the cold, dark pit...

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. I want you to know that the whole prologue chapters are almost over. Next chapter, will be Percy's adventures in Tartarus. I also want you to review, and send me suggestions for Percy's harem. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson: Awoken**

 **Chapter Three: Adventures in Tartarus**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the PJATO of HOO Series. Rick Riordan is the owner.**

 **Percy's POV**

I'm bored. I've been falling for what feels like ten days or so. I've got about eight days to go. Leo had made cellphones out of Celestial Bronze. It lets demigods use phones and keeps the monsters from tracking them. My phone lost its signal. I decided to angle my body downward so I can get into Tartarus faster.

 _Eight Days Later_

Finnnaaaaallllyyyy! I'm almost there. I can finally see the bottom. The landscape hasn't changed at all. I can see the River of Fire in the distance. I can also see Damasean's swamp. As I'm falling, I wonder if he and Bob are okay. I hope so. Unfortunately, I landed in the River Styx. The pain hurts even worse than the first time. As I writhed in agony, I saw the silhouette of a woman. She had light brown hair. She was dressed in a black dress that highlighted her curves. She started getting closer. She seemed mad.

"What are you doing back here?!" "What are you even talking about?" I felt like I should know of her, like she witnessed my first bathing in the Styx. "You bathed in my waters before, isn't that right Son of Poseidon?" I figured it out. The lady who's talking to me is Lady Styx herself. I bowed, well, attempted to, given the situation I'm in. "Are you trying to get back your invulnerability 'cause you're not gonna get it!" I explained to her that I'm sentenced to one thousand years in Tartarus. She decided to bless me. With her full blessing. It gave me full invulnerability, so I have no need for an Achilles's Heel. The other four sports of the rivers showed up. They all blessed me too. I can now make anyone or anything forget everything from Lethe. She looks just like Styx, except she was wearing a green colored dress. Acheron blessed me with the power to bestow intense woe on people. He had black hair that was slicked back, like Hades. He was wearing a dark gray tuxedo. Phlegethon had red hair, like Rachel, and was wearing a red sequined dress. She increased my powers over fire, so now I can control all types of fire, even solar fire. Cocytus blessed me with the ability to bestow extreme lamentation on any being. To the point of death. I thanked them, and went on my way. The asked me to come back if I needed anything.

 _One Year Later_

Today is the one year anniversary of me falling I to Tartarus. So far, all I've done for myself is setting up a shelter, and finding monsters to kill. At first, monster came from all around to challenge me. Nowadays, they stay clear. I've sorta gotten myself a reputation here in Tartarus. Currently, I'm on my way back to my shelter. I just went hunting. Not for food, as I can summon some from Hestia's blessing, but for clothes. My clothes kept getting dirty, so I started taking the furs and skins of all the monsters I've killed, and made my own clothing. I turned the whole inside of a cave into a two story home. Today, I heard about a competition. It's supposed to be held in the Arena. It will take me a while to travel there though. Wish me luck!

 _One Month Later_

 **Poseidon's POV**

I miss Perseus. I never told him this, but I love him. He is my pride and joy. I wasn't there for his first twelve years of his life. I wasn't there when he was being beaten by Gabe, or threatened by monsters. And I'm not there for him now. I feel guilty that I can't help him. I just hope he's okay...

 **Percy's POV**

I am now the Champion of the Arena. This means that I ruile the Arena, and people have to challenge me for the title. So...

 _One Week Later_

I've just gotten to the Arena. All of my old enemies were there. The Minotaur, Kelli the Empousa. Even Medusa was here. Perses, Titan of Destruction, was the current Champion of the Arena. I walked up to the sign up booth. A Cyclops gave me my spot, so I went to the waiting room. The waiting room had lots of different monsters. There was only benches, a couple vending machines, and a couple rest rooms. The walls had TVs for watching the other matches. I took a seat and the tournament. The first match was between Medusa and a drakon. All Medusa did was turn the drakon to stone. Next, a hellhound fought a manticore. The hellhound kept swiping its claws it the manticore, but the manticore kept retreating. The manticore shot four of its poison spikes at the hellhound. the first few spikes missed, but the fourth one hit it in the stomach. In an effort to win, the hellhound shadow travelled behind the manticore, and chopped its head off. The hellhound thought it had won, but both it and the manticore fell over dead. It was a draw.

The third round was me versus a Cyclops. We both got into position. I was wielding Riptide, while the Cyclops hefted a large tree as a club. The round began. I ran toward the Cyclops, who swung his tree down at me. I jumped at the last second. The tree got lodged into the ground. I landed on the tree and ran up to the Cyclops's arm. As I ran to its face, I kept slashing across its arm. It roared in pain. I jumped a few feet away from its head, and cut the head clean off. To finish it off, I jumped off its shoulder, and cut down its back. It fell to the ground with a loud THUMP. I won my first round.

Next, a Hyperborean giant had to fight the Minotaur. The Minotaur charged straight to the giant, horns first. The Hyperborean was frozen in fear. It got impaled on the Arena wall.

Kelli the Empousa had to fight me. I decided to use my new trident. I also started to seduce her. She was still wearing her cheerleader outfit. She sneered at me, but didn't seem to recognize me. She also seemed to be checking me out.

"Who are you? You look familiar." I told her. "I'm Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

She seemed intrigued. "You look hotter than I remember."

I then put my plan into action. "Well, you also look more beautiful than before." She started to blush. "Thank you, but I still have to kill you." "No you don't, so...why don't we have a little fun after our match."

I went up to her, and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes and started to moan. I stuck my hand inside her skirt, and she was a little wet. I pulled away. She forfeited. As she walked away, I slapped her on the ass. She looked back at me, and gave me a seductive look. Looks like I'll be having some fun later...

 _One Hour Later_

I made it to the last battle. I have to verse Perses. I killed the Minotaur by using his blood to blow him up. I also ended up seducing Medusa. I guess I'm having a threesome. When I got my trident ready, Perses jumped down from the viewers box of the Arena. He said, "Are you ready to die mortal?"

"Are you talking about me or you?" He charged at me straight away. I jumped up, and landed on his sword. It was kind of like Kill Bill II. Like the part where The Bride was fighting her master. I did a backflip and kicked him in the face. Perses hit the ground, but flipped into a battle stance. He then lifted a large chunk out of the ground and threw it at me. I ducked under it. When I got back up, I got hit to the ground by the rock. He stood over me. He hefted his sword and swung it down t stab me. I thought quick. I punched him in the balls and vapor traveled away. He screamed bloody murder at me. He teleported back across the Arena, and summoned a whole bunch of monsters to kill me. I think every single monster from the Arena was on the ground.

All of them rushed towards me. I used my fire powers and created a circle of fire. I decided to go on auto pilot. I started hacking, rolling, and staging my way through the monsters. I started blasting fireballs and jet streams of water at the monsters. I got fed up with all the monsters that were surging at me, so I started controlling their blood to make them explode. Gold dust rained down, covering everything. I couldn't see Perses, since I was blind. I sensed his energy. He was about to sweep my legs, so I jumped into the air, did a 360, and stabbed him in the blade with Torrent. His essence flowed into me. I heard the voices of the Fates, declaring me the new Titan of Destruction. I went and found Medusa and Kelli, and had fun the whole night long. Then the worst thing happened...

I was sitting in my room, waiting for the two to show up. They came in wearing lingerie, looking at me with lust clearly evident in their eyes. They each put their hands on my dick while they started making out with me. Kelli was more direct than Medusa, as she began to put her hand in my pants and gripped my shaft. She began to jerk me off as I was making out with Medusa. She pulled down my pants and stared at my dick. Medusa did the same, as they marvelled about how big I was, which was a 10 inch dick. They both started to lick and suck my dick as they were each caressing a ball. Soon enough, they got bored and began to strip. Once they were naked, I pulled off my shirt and immediately thrusted into Medusa. She was so tight. It made sense since she hasn't been ducked for a few millennia.

"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" Medusa screamed. I pumped into her with all my strength. Kelli felt left out, so she sat on top of Medusa's face. Kelli started to moan when Medusa flicked her tongue across her clit. I grabbed Medusa's DD tits for support. I leaded !y head down to start licking and sucking on her nipples.

"Fuck yeah, lick those titties like you mean it!"

Medusa clamped down on my dick and came. The tightness was too much for !e, so I sprayed my load deep into her womb. I took my length out of her and flipped her onto her hands and knees. I lined my cock at her asshole. I thruster in lightly as it was her first time doing anal. After five minutes of wrestling, I finally bottom!ed out in her ass. She had tears in her eyes, but was moaning because of the pleasure. I started pistoning in and out her her ass. She was delirious with pleasure. She orgasmed so hard that she passed out. Kelli came over to me. She got on top of me and started bouncing. I placed my hands on her hips to help her up and down.

"Oh yeah! Harder! Faster! Deeper!" I complied. I went so fast, that I heard a boom by me breaking the sound barrier. She came six times before I blew my final load. I laid my head on her boobs, then promptly fell asleep. Now comes the bad part...

 _One Year Later_

I got captured. Word is that Hyperion heard that I defeated Perses. He kidnapped me the night that I had sex with Medusa and Kelli. He took me to a fortress, where I was chained up to a medical table. He started by cutting me with a jagged knife. No cuts showed up, because of my Styx blessing. He saw this, and kicked it up a notch. He took Kronos's scythe, and cut me. It felt as if my whole soul was being separated with every stroke of the blade. He starved me, making me drink Styx water. I didn't think it would do anything but it hurt as bad as the first time. The chains he used bound away me powers, making me as strong as a regular demigod. He cut oit my vocal cords. I cant even speak any more. He showed me videos of my old friends. It made the betrayals feel as fresh as ever. He also kept replaying my parents deaths.

He showed their faces contort while they were being electrocuted. He showed their bodies burning to crisps as their apartment caught on fire. He showed their apartment come down on top of their bodies. He showed my father, who looked tortured with worry. I wanted to call out to him, but I knew he would never hear me. He cursed me to feel all of the physical, mental, and emotional pain I've ever had. It is a lot. He also showed me the Gods sitting content on their thrones laughing. I felt most of my emotions leave me. The only one left, were Anger, Hate, Betrayal, and Revenge. I want revenge, bit I'll have to wait for the right opportunity...

 _Nine Hundred Ninety-Nine Years Later_

Its been 999 years since I've been captured. I've endured every form of torture known to man. I've been beaten, stabbed, hung, raped, and drowned. My body is covered in so many scars, that you can't tell some part of my body from another. Today, this stops now. Hyperion left the room to grab Kronos's scythe. He had a bucket of Styx water on a shelf in the corner of the room. I had one of my arms unchained, so I brought the water to my chains. Once I was freed, I set myself up to ambush Hyperion. I hid behind the door. When he came in. He was outraged that I was freed. He closed the door behind him. I kicked the scythe across the room, and grabbed his neck. We wrestled around the room, until I finally gained the upper hand and broke his neck. He had his spear slung on his back, so I grabbed it. I also grabbed the scythe. The door was locked, so I hefted up Hyperion's body and threw it at the door. It loosened, but didn't open. I punched the door. It flew through about five walls.

I ran through the compound, trying to find my weapons. I found them in an armoury. They were levitating in glass display cases. I broke the glass and took my weapons. I ran through the halls, cutting down or stabbing any monsters that got in my way. I eventually made it outside. I looked up, and saw an opening up to the surface. I almost went up there, but I first travelled back to the Arena. I took a shower, and for dressed in different clothes. The ones I had before are covered in rips and burn marks. I said goodbye to Kelli and Medusa, and flew to the surface. When I got out, a woman dressed in what looked like the universe, turned to me, and said, "Welcome back to Earth, Hero."...

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Author's Note: Next chapter will take place in present time. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Percy Jackson: Awoken**

 **Chapter Four: Welcome to Andromeda**

 **Percy's POV**

"Who are you?" I asked. I feel like the person in front of me is gonna take me back to the gods. "I am Lady Chaos. Don't worry Perseus. I'm not taking you back to Tartarus."

 _Is she reading my mind? "Yes young Perseus."_

"What do you want with me?" I've stopped being trusting to anyone or anything. "I want to give you an offer."

"What kind of offer?..."

 _Meanwhile on Olympus_

 **Poseidon POV**

It's been 1000 years since Percy was condemned to Tartarus. He's supposed to be freed either today or tomorrow. I'll ask Zeus what's the deal. I'm on my way to our Summer Solstice meeting. The campers and the Hunters of Artemis. I was the last to show up. I haven't been to a meeting since...Percy. All of the others stared at me in shock. I hate them. If it were up to me, I'd kill them **ALL...** but Percy wouldn't want that. As far as I know. I hope he doesn't think I abandoned him. Zeus commenced the meeting. He kept blabbering on about the might of the gods. After three hours of torture, he got to the part of the meeting where you can,bring up your problems and concerns.

"Is there any problems some one would like to present?!" boomed Zeus.

Athena went first. "It has come to my attention that Poseidon has shown up to today's meeting." She turned to me, and said, "How are you Poseidon? You seem well."

Well? WELL?! How can she think I'm well?! I haven't been well for 1000 years. "SILENCE, OWL SHIT! WELL?! YOU ALL DID THIS TO ME! I HAVENT BEEN WELL FOR 1000 YEARS! BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU ALL TOOK AWAY MY SON! HE DIDNT EVEN DO ANYTHING! THE CAMPERS, YOUR CHILDREN, BETRAYED HIM! I WOULD DESTROY EACH AND EVERYONE OF EVERYBODY IN THIS ROOM...MY SON IS THE ONLY ONE THAT'S SAVING YOU FROM MY WRATH!"

"Ummmmmm, Poseidon, is there any concerns that you would like to be presented to the Council?" asked Athena.

I got up from my throne, and started pacing around the room. I stopped in front of each god, staring them down, all of them looked away, except Zeus. He looked at me, with contempt and arrogance in his eyes.

"I want my son freed..."

 **Percy's POV**

"So let me get this straight. You want ME to be the Commander of your army and your personal assassin?" I asked. "Yes, that is correct Percy."

Wow. This seems to good to be true...but I feel like she will be just like those useless gods. Except my father.

"So...do you want anything from me. It feels like you want something in return." "All I want, is your undying loyalty. You will be second only to me in power. You shall have your own quarters, and shall be worshipped by all of my people. So...do you except?..."

 **Poseidon's POV**

"No. He is a danger to all of us. He is a threat that needs to be dealt with. As a matter of fact, I declare, that Perseus Jackson shall never be released from his rightful place in Tartarus!" boomed Zeus.

I grabbed Zeus up from the collar of his business suit. "The only thing that keeps me from personally destroying the Council. When I get to you, you shall be killed slowly. When you beg me for mercy, ask me to make your death quick, I shall not abide by your wishes. And at that moment, you will remember one thing...you sentenced my son to Tartarus. And for that...You. Shall. DIE."

I saw fear flash in his eyes. As I pulled back my trident to end his insufferable life, Hades said something I would never forget...

"Everyone...someone has escaped from Tartarus. It feels like this being was a Titan, it felt like either Hyperion or Kronos."

 _Maybe it's Percy..._

Artemis also had an announcement. "Milord, I sense two powerful beings converging in Central Park."

"Let us go to them!" All of us teleported to the park. Once we arrived, we saw the two beings in question conversing. Zeus ordered us to watch them from the trees, and then ambush them. I don't feel like attacking because I just know that the male is my son.

 **Percy's POV**

"I accept your offer. So, is there some sort of ritual or oath that I have to give?" "Yes. But that will have to wait... we have company."

All of the Olympians jumped out of the trees. Percy looks different. He seems stronger, smarter. His aura even scares me. He turned towards us. We recoiled in shock. His eyes, though still blind, were the most brilliant eyes I've ever seen. The whites of his eyes were completely black. His irises were a fiery red, not unlike the Sun. And his pupils, they were Sea green, which disappointed me, since we both used to have the same eyes. They swirled with unbridled power. His hair was long and unkempt. He was more muscled than 1000 years ago. The biggest change, was his personality. He looked like he lacks emotions. He turned to us, and anger befell him. When he looked at me, his face softened. He spoke to me in my mind.

 _"I know that you didn't vote against me. Know that I still love you." "Thank you Son. I will no longer fight with the gods. I shall retreat under the seas. If you wish, I will join you." "Dad, I'm going away for a while, please remain neutral in anything regarding the gods." "I will."_

All of the other gods summoned their weapons and armor. Zeus ordered them to attack. I stood off to the side with Hestia. All of a sudden, Percy summoned his own trident, and froze all the other gods in time. "You so called _gods_ are not in my league. I defeated both Gaea and Kronos in one on one combat. I did this as a demigod, but now...I have ascended. I have all of my Poseidon powers unlocked. I am the only Champion of Hestia. Now...I've won Perses, Kronos's, and Hyperion's titles, weapons, and domains. I am now a Titan. I shall join the Creator in her world. I shall be freed from this place, and start my new life. Goodbye Olympians."

"Poseidon, stop them! Hestia, stop this treachery!" Zeus screamed. Neither me or Hestia made any indication that we heard him. He and Lady Chaos disappeared in a vortex. Both me and Hestia retreated into the sea, at least until Percy returns...

 **Percy's POV**

Chaos and I appeared in a beautiful city. It looked like the city in Saints Row Four mixed with Cloud City from Star Wars mixed with the city from Tron: Legacy, except one hundred times better. Chaos led me along the streets. I couldn't process all of the glorious buildings around me. Everywhere we went, people bowed to Chaos, and stared at me with a questioning look. In the center of the city, was a large castle. The walls looked identical to Chaos's dress: swirling with stars, like a galaxy. Chaos looked like Nyx: Brunette hair, nice figure, long legs. But what distinguished them was her eyes. They swirled with the beauty of the universe.

"Welcome to Galactus City. We are on Planet Andromeda, which coincidentally is located in the Andromeda Galaxy." Wow. I'm amazed. This place is so beautiful.

"So Chaos, what is your army consisted of?" I want to know what I'm getting into.

"My army consists of 12000 of the strongest people on Andromeda. Obviously, you shall be the commander. You shall have six generals under your command. There are six sectors in the universe that the generals overlook. There are three quadrants per sector. These are controlled by the eighteen lieutenants. There are 3992 soldiers per sector. Does this answer your question?"

"Yes Lady Chaos."

"Don't call me Lady Chaos. I hate formalities. Only address me as Lady Chaos during meetings."

"What council?" I asked. "The Primordial Council. I am the head, with Gaea, Ouranos, Pontus, Thalassa, Aether, Hemera, Eros, Nyx, and Erebus as the other members. The generals and lieutenants also attend each meeting as well."

We just got to Chaos's palace. It seems way bigger up close. There were four large towers overlooking the rest of the castle. There is a forcefield around the whole complex. When we got to the doors, there were two guards at the doors. They bowed to Chaos, but when they saw me, they aimed their SMGs at me, and laser sights pointed at me from the roof of the palace, and from a guard tower.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" Guard One commanded. "At ease soldier. He is a new recruit. Take him through the procedure." Chaos spoke. Guard One grabbed my arm and shot something into my arm. "Ow!"

"Percy, this is a tracker." Chaos explained. "It will allow us to know your exact location anywhere at any time. If you need assistance, we will be able to send people to your aid."

Who knew that this whole operation would be this important. Chaos led me to a machine that took some blood for my DNA. It then scanned my eye and fingerprint so I could enter the premises. Chaos started walking away.

"Are you coming or not?" I hurried after her.

She showed me the cafeteria first. It was 10:00 at night, so it was empty. Next, she showed me the rec room. There were lots of 100 inch flat screen TVs on the walls. There were PCs, Macs, Xbox Ones, PlayStation Fours, WiiUs, and Virtual Reality goggles all over the room. There were pool tables, air hockey tables, foosball tables, dartboards, skeeball, and a bowling alley. They had a bar and mini fridge for snacks and drinks. She showed me the Throne Room, the soldiers quarters, and the gym. She then brought us to a single door at the end of a hall.

"Percy, since you are the commander and my assassin, you have your own living quarters."

When we walked in the door, my mind was blown. The walls were a sea green color. There was a living room with a fireplace on the left, with a black leather couch and love seat surrounding the 60 inch TV with an Xbox One with Kinect sensor, PS Four, a Sony Surround Sound system, and a really advanced Amazon Echo. It introduced herself as Ana. She is my personal A.I. The kitchen was on the right side of the room. It was very modern, with stainless steel appliances, an island, and bar stools. It also was fully stocked.

She led me onto the balcony, which had a view of the entire city. I noticed that my quarters was one of the castle towers. She led me down the hall to my bedroom. There was a king sized bed and a mahogany nightstand. I had a walk-in closet that held all of my clothes. The bathroom had a jacuzzi bath tub. I had a clear glass shower that looked like the ones in GTA V. Out of another door was my study. There were lots of bookshelves, that were mahogany, like my desk. The computer was like Iron Man's.

Back in the bedroom, Chaos showed me a button on my nightstand. "This button leads to your armory and personal gym." When she pushed the button, mybed lifted up. In its place was an elevator. She pushed a button, and we went down. There were display cases with every kind of weapon you can think of. There were swords, shields, guns, knives, etc. In one corner, there was a armor stand in a large display case. Intrigued, I walked up to it.

There was a cool looking armor set in it. It had a hood with a cape, a chest plate with a dark lining with a large "C" on the left pectoral, two shoulder guards, two gauntlets, knee guards, shin guards, and combat boots. Overall, it looked like a cross between From Legacy and Assassins Creed, and the Dark Night Rises. **Author's Note: The drawing of the armor will be on my account.**

"This is the armor you will be using for your missions. The armor is made out of a flexible but strong mesh that we call Galactian Steel. The cape and hope is made out of a fabric call Ultorian Fiber. Each pad or guard is made out of Enchanted Stygian Iron. The gauntlets are made out of Neutronium. Turn the armor on. To do this, just force some of your energy into the armor." Chaos explained.

I did just as she instructed. When the armor turned on, the big C on the chest plate and the dark lining on the armor glowed like Chaos's eyes. She showed me the left gauntlet. On the screen, I saw an image of a woman. On further sight, I saw that it was Ana.

"Ana is always going to be supplying you with information on your missions. She will also be piloting your ship."

 _I have a fucking SHIP?! This is so awesome!_

The ship looked like a VTOL from Saints Row The Third or Black Ops II. She showed me back to my room. We went back into the living room. She led me up a spiral staircase in the corner of the room. Up there was my study. The walls, desk, and bookshelves were mahogany. She ushered me through the door. In there, was my personal gym. It looks as big as any YMCA weight room. There was also boxing and martial arts equipment. By a final door, was a shower. Outside, there was a giant Olympic sized pool. It had a bar, umbrella stands, and lots of diving boards. By the pol was a chest. It held water balloons and water guns. Both me and Chaos went back to my front door. She bid me good night. I went and took a shower, got dressed, and fell asleep.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block, and I had to celebrate mine and my twin brother's 16th birthday. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
